1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to hose apparatuses and more particularly pertains to a new hose apparatus for cleaning a swimming pool by removing contaminants from the pool without the use of a conventional pump.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a housing. A conduit extends through the housing between an inlet port and an outlet port. A suction port extends into the housing and is in environmental communication with the conduit wherein the conduit is configured for creating suction through the suction port as a fluid is passed from the inlet port to the outlet port. A bladder is positioned in the conduit between the inlet port and the suction port. A hole is positioned in the bladder wherein the bladder is configured for restricting the fluid as the fluid passes through the conduit increasing fluid pressure as the fluid passes through the hole. A supply hose is coupled to the inlet port and is configured for coupling to a fluid supply wherein fluid passes into the conduit through the inlet port.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated, There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.